


História de Ninar

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: Power Shot [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Abuelo, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Lullabies, Post-Episode: s03.5e6 - Water you think?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Após Rocky ter pego seu Zeo-Cristal, o tempo segue o seu curso e uma das consequências são as histórias de ninar do seu avô.





	História de Ninar

Sabia que estava muito velho para isso, também sabia que se os seus colegas de sua turma soubessem não iriam parar nem mesmo para pensar, simplesmente iria zoá-lo até o final dos seus dias. Embora soubesse que os seus amigos, seus únicos e verdadeiros amigos, iriam entender. Principalmente Adam que valorizava sua família acima de qualquer outra coisa, certo, talvez não acima de tudo, mas o suficiente para sempre dizer abertamente às tradições que ainda mantinha com sua mãe e seu pai. Obviamente ele não entendia, mas podia sempre colocar na conta das coisas que não compreendia totalmente quando se tratava do seu amigo.

Ajeitou-se na cama no exato momento em que seu avô chegava para se sentar ao seu lado, em uma cadeira de balanço que não saia do quarto, viu-o colocar uma coberta em suas pernas e lhe sorrir com carinho tão óbvio que chegava até os seus olhos. Rocky sentia-se amado e como sempre um calor percorria pelo seu corpo, deixando-o ainda mais aceito. A única coisa que lhe deixava triste era que não podia compartilhar suas histórias com o seu avô, havia feito um juramento e não pretendia quebrá-lo.

\- Eu já te contei o dia que conheci o nosso salvador?

Claro que já, as histórias que seu avô tinha eram bem limitadas e a grande maioria sobre coisas que haviam acontecido quando era mais novo. A história do vulcão e de como ele havia atravessado a fronteira estavam entre as mais comuns e como não conseguia dizer que já sabia, simplesmente ouvia com atenção cada detalhe. Afinal, seu avô não estava mais tão jovem quanto antes e o tempo deles poderia ser considerado limitado.

\- Morava perto desse vulcão, El Jurullo, que vivia em silêncio desde época do pai do meu pai, mas tudo isso acabou quando eu tinha uns dez anos. Talvez um pouco mais. Vapores negros subiam aos céus e começavam a esconder o sol, barulhos como pedras dentro de um estomago soava alta durante a noite e todos ficavam com medo do momento em que _gigante_ fosse despertar e devorar a todos nós.

Amava como a voz do seu avô parecia hipnotizá-lo, levando-o pelas ondas de sua voz até o momento em que tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Ele já sabia daquilo. Não só porque seu avô contara diversas vezes durante sua infância, mas também porque havia vivido aquilo.

Observou – não pela primeira vez – como era parecido com o senhor sentado na cadeira, muito mais do que seu próprio pai, fazendo-o se lembrar que também era muito parecido quando era criança, embora sua busca pelo Cristal Zeo não lhe permitiu ficar muito tempo para perceber isso até o momento em que tinha ido embora. Sinceramente não se lembrava de seu avô contar essa história até o momento em que voltara, mas segundo o que havia entendido pelas explicações de Billy e Zordon, era a forma como o tempo se adaptou ao que fizeram no passado.

Sabia que algo semelhante havia acontecido com Adam, já que também havia encontrado um membro de sua família no processo de busca e com Aisha também, embora fosse muito mais por uma decisão tomada pela menina do que de fato por um encontro com alguém do passado dela. Sinceramente, Rocky achava todo aquele assunto muito complicado para acompanhar e por isso bastava saber que era algo natural, como se o tempo estivesse se sacudindo para ajeitar a sua própria roupa.

E pelo que tinha percebido por uma conversa entre Adam e Billy isso era comum, mas o azul já estava com mais informação do que podia assimilar por um dia, por isso simplesmente juntou-se a Tommy e Kat que conversavam sobre como foi à própria busca dele. Deixando-o também confuso, resultando em uma conversa simples com Tanya sobre sua vida na savana africana. Contudo, seu avô continuou com a sua narrativa fazendo-o voltar sua atenção a ele.

\- Foi então que _El Mago_ apareceu, lembro-me que meu pai havia me mandado para cuidar das ovelhas, quando voltava no fim do dia o menino apareceu. Não lembro muito bem de sua aparência hoje, mas lembro de como seus olhos eram corajosos e honestos, não consegui dizer não quando perguntou sobre o Cristal que ficava no vulcão. Até hoje não consigo acreditar que alguém teve a coragem de entrar na abertura.

Nem o próprio Rocky, mas a situação não lhe dava escolha.

Na grande parte do tempo, gostava de pensar que suas atitudes eram altruístas e seguindo o senso do que era moral e correto, mas a verdade era que boa parte do tempo era pela adrenalina. Era pela sensação de utilidade que tomava conta de si e no vulcão, era apenas a sua única chance de concerta o fluxo do tempo. Havia muito mais desespero do que coragem no ato, mas sinceramente? Não conseguia admitir isso. Nem mesmo para si mesmo.

\- Eu disse que não podia ficar, mas a verdade foi que o segui o tempo todo, só voltando quando o vi entrar na cratera. Corri como nunca até a minha vila, chamando por todos, principalmente porque a montanha tremeu violentamente pouco antes de tudo parar de vez. Quando voltei, ele já tinha descido a montanha e o que ele me disse...

Os olhos escuros do idoso lhe encararam intensamente, não era a primeira vez isso ocorria, dentro de si achava que o seu avô sabia de tudo, mas por algum motivo que não conhecia nunca realmente puxava o assunto. Talvez por medo de ser considerado louco, ou por instintivamente saber que não podia falar sobre o assunto. Como se soubesse que as repercussões fossem além do que saber a verdade.

Viu-o se sacudir e sorriu de modo doce.

\- Desculpe-me _mi hijo_ não consigo me lembrar de suas palavras, apenas que ele simplesmente desapareceu. Salvando a todos nós da fúria do gigante.

O mais velho lhe sorriu, levantando-se com cuidado e indo até a sua cama, dando um beijo em sua testa. Saindo do quarto apagando a luz. Rocky não dormiu imediatamente, mas não pode deixar de sorrir e pensar que esses momentos valiam mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.


End file.
